Entoria
Entoria is an Empire based nation. Entorian Goverment General - Ethan Hill Secretary of Defense - Vince Jacob's Secretary of Wealth - Roger Hofstetter Vice General - Demetri Kurstrov House of Represanitives that represant the 16 entorian states Peter Sunsinski - Shaylen Caleb Pursotiv - Naroski Jacques Stentrov - Stushen Joshua Hoffman - Yukian Islands Nigel Yinkisten - Luxetrov Brian Petrenko - Luxemov Vladimir Dillenbraun - Flemet Matthew Dylanski - Ellinios Charles Birnun - North Siston Benjamin Nelson - East Siston Kyle Turesten - West Siston Daniel Yuptem - Nolarado Ryan Kennerson - Blemet Kevin Anderson - Sunarto Zachary Sanders - Klemet George Martin - Lipet Goverments of Entoria Communist Communism is a sociopolitical movement that aims for a classless society structured upon communal ownership of the means of production and the end of wage labour and private property.1 The exact definition of communism varies and it is commonly used interchangeably with socialism, however, communist theory contends that socialism is just a transitional stage on the way to communism. Socialist In a socialist economic system, production is carried out by a free association of workers to directly maximise use-values (instead of indirectly producing use-value through maximising exchange-values), through coordinated planning of investment decisions, distribution of surplus, and the means of production. Socialism is a set of social and economic arrangements based on a post-monetary system of calculation, such as labour time, energy units or calculation-in-kind; at least for the factors of production.4 biggest cities in Entoria Naroski - 19 Million people Shaylen - 15 million people Luxemov - 12 million people Sugolov - 9 million people Zeningrad - 8.5 million people Surtrovgrad - 8 million people Vladsboro - 6 million people Toscow - 5 million people St. Demetri - 4.5 million people Loscow - 4 million people History of Entoria The Discovery of Entoria In 1398 Sir William Marquint sailed his fleet of 55 ships. They left the nation of Ugland ( Gone the nationed died in 1414) due to its Monarch System. William discovered the Yukian islands and Set settlements there. The city of Tenningrad was founded. The oldest city in entoria. Space Fleet In 1999 Entoria became interested in a space fleet. Such projects were thought of in the past but never happened. They made there first ships and made facilitys on the moon. They joined the race with countrys like Xie but were far behind. by 2003 they had 15 Ships. The biggest was the Aurora. President Ethan Hill has a Home in there along with a pool, movie theater, gym, and Garden. None of the ships have seen any real combat. The ESS: Pillage is the newest ship built and wll be finished in 2020. It will be twice the size of Aurora. Star fighters have been built. Entoria had 50,000 of them with 20,000 Heavy bombers. In 2009 they had 103 Ships. over 90 ships built in 6 years. These are replacing the Entorian airforce. Puntinac city Puntinac is a Entorian city on the moon. Its the home of 300,000 people. Oxygen is free for the people but each is required to grow a garden. A dome thing is built around it but anyone can walk through it. Its not glass. Meaning a citizen doesn't need a space suit to be outside. Soil has been brought and grass has been planted to cover the white moon ground. Its looks like a normal city. Common Wealths West Entorian ( Legally Claimed Land ) Yukian Islands ( Annexed after Siege of Scandinavia ) New Entoria ( Annexed During Siege of Scandinavia ) Naroski ( Annexed after war with Natives but it became a state in 1916 ) Category:The Nations